Computer Conversations
by Artheart82
Summary: The Avatar people are on AIM and what crazy conversations can they get themselves into? Various couples. Please r and r! Please... sniff... read and review! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Screen Names

Avatar Computer Chat Characters

Characters:

WaterKat7- Katara

Rocker43- Toph (Toph can sense which keys are which I guess…?)

Suki101- Suki (Duh.)

Mr.Air64- Aang

HungryMan12- Sokka

Pinkluvr2- Ty Lee

Princess21- Azula

Gothgirl0- Mai

Flame22- Zuko

Katarafan1- Jet


	2. Chapter 1

Computer Chat chapter 1

Princess21 and Gothgirl0

(Azula) (Mai)

Princess21: Hey Mai

Gothgirl0: Hi

Princess21:Zuzu got detention! Lol

Gothgirl: What 4?

Princess21: Me punching him and him about 2 punch me back then principle Bumi came Lol

Gothgirl0: I see

Princess21: Y aren't u writing lol?

Gothgirl0: I don't find this funny

Princess21: I see! U still like Zuzu!

Gothgirl0: I do NOT!

Princess21: Oh SURE! Lol

Gothgirl0: Goodbye   
Princess21:Wait!

Gothgirl0 has logged out.

Princess21: Oh_ great!_

Gothgirl0 and Flame22

(Mai) (Zuko)

Gothgirl0: Hey Zuko

Flame22: Hi

Gothgirl0: I heard u got detention 4 punching Azula

Flame22: She lied.

Gothgirl0: Then what _did_ happen?

Flame22:…

Gothgirl0?

Flame22: I gtg

Gothgirl0: Wait what happened?

Flame22 logged out.

Gothgirl10: Oh crud…

Katarafan1 and Waterkat7

(Jet) (Katara)

Katarafan1: Katara!

Waterkat7: what do u want?

Katarafan1: 2 b ur bf

Katarafan1: But I know that's not gonna happen, so I wanna know if you saw me at gym 2day

Waterkat7: Y?

Waterkat7: Actually, y am I even talking to u?

Katarafan1: But I was SO hot during gym!

Waterkat7:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!

Katarafan1: Don't u think I am?

Waterkat7: NEVER!

Waterkat7 has logged out.

Katarfan1: She SO wants me.

Waterkat7: Yeah! Arrested!

Katarafan1: I thought u logged out!

Waterkat7 has logged out.

Katarafan1: Grr…

HungryMan12 and Suki101

(Sokka) (Suki)

HungryMan12: Hehem…

Suki101: I am away from my computer right now.

Hungry Man12: Oh great now how am I supposed to ask her on a date?!

Suki101: I accept.  
HungryMan12?!

HungryMan12: How about 7 I guess…

Suki101: I am away from my computer right now.

HungryMan12: Ok 7 it is

Suki101: Sounds good 2 me

HungryMan12: ……ok. C u then  
Suki101: I am away from my computer right now.

HungryMan12: Uuuuh!

HungryMan12 has logged off.

Suki101: Lol gets um everytime.


	3. Chapter 2 Poor Mai!

Chapter 2

Watergirl7 and Rocker43

(Katara) (Toph)

Watergirl7: Hey Toph

Rocker43: Katara what is the Capital of California?

Watergirl7: Sacramento

Rocker43: And Minnisota?

Watergirl7: St. Paul

Rocker43: How about New York?

Watergirl7: Albany

Rocker43: And Texas?

Watergirl7: Austin

Watergirl7: Why do u need 2 know?  
Rocker43: Answer my last one and I'll tell u.

Watergirl7: K

Rocker43: Kentucky

Watergirl7: Frankfort, now tell me why u needed them

Rocker43: You just finished my homework! Thanks!

Watergirl7: Toph!

Rocker 43 has logged out.

Watergirl7: Me and my big mouth…

Pinkluver2 and Gothgirl0

(Ty Lee) (Mai)

Pinkluver2: Mai!

Gothgirl0:What?

Pinkluver2: Mai!

Gothgirl0:What?!

Pinkluver2: Mai!

Gothgirl0:WHAT?!

Pinkluver2:Mai!

Gothgirl0: WHAT THE HECK DO U WANT!?

Pinkluver2:Mai!!

Gothgirl0: Ty Lee I am going to kill you!

Pinkluver2: Mai!!!

Gothgirl0: TY LEE TELL ME WHAT U WANT!

Pinkluver2: … Hi!

Gothgirl0: I am going to kick u so hard that your mother feels it!

Pinkluver2: Gulp.

Pinkluver2 has logged out.

Gothgirl0: Yeah… That's what I thought.

Princess21 and Gothgirl0

(Azula) (Mai)

Gothgirl0: Guess what?

Princess21: What?

Gothgirl0: I hate Ty Lee.

Princess21: Really? I hadn't noticed.

Gothgirl0: I hate Ty Lee.

Princess21: I know.

Gothgirl0: I hate Ty Lee.

Princess21: I heard you.

Gothgirl0: I hate Ty Lee.

Princess21: Mai I know!

Gothgirl0: I absolutley HATE HER!

Princess21: I KNOW!

Gothgirl0: Did I mention I hate her?

Princess21: YES!

Gothgirl0: I do hate her.

Princess21 has logged off.

Gothgirl0: Why does evryone always leave me?


	4. Chapter 3 Everybody loves Katara

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok, I am UBER DUBER sorry that all of my stories were so late! I have been having writers block (and tons of homework), so I apologize. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 3 of Computer Conversations!**

Mr.Air64 and Flame22

(Aang and Zuko.)

Mr.Air64: Hi Zuko!

Flame22: What do you want?

Mr.Air64: To ask you something

Flame22: Does it have to do with me killing you and redeeming my pride?

Mr.Air64: … No…

Flame22: Than I don't care

Mr.Air64: You will! Trust me!

Flame22: Ok, fine. What is it?

Mr.Air64: Why do people like you and Katara together?

Flame22: What do you mean?

Mr.Air64: You know- Zutara?

Flame22: …… What?

Mr.Air64: You and Katara as a couple…

Flame22: EEEEEWWW!

Mr.Air64: I know… You hate her… She hates you…

Flame22: Thanks.

Mr.Air64: You know what I mean! Why do people think you like each other?

Flame22: They DO?! Well I'm going to have to talk to people…

Mr.Air64: Good luck, and stay away from my woman!

Flame22: … Your women?

Mr.Air64 has signed off.

Flame22: That kid creeps me out…

Suki101 and Pinkluvr2

(Suki and Ty Lee)

Pinkluvr2: Suki, I don't like you.

Suki101: ?

Pinkluvr2: Well, Sokka likes you, and I like Sokka, so…

Suki101: What is your problem?

Pinkluvr2: Well I don't have perfect vision, I'm a bit ditsy, and I have a problem of loving the color pink… Oh, and Azula tells me I'm "gullible".

Suki101: It means smart

Pinkluvr2: Oh… Thanks Suki!

Suki101: No prob?

Pinkluvr2: I still don't like you! Bye!

Pinkluvr2 has logged off.

Suki101: Jeez, Azula is right… Gullible as ever!

Pinkluvr2 has signed on.

Pinkluvr2: What's that supposed to mean?

Suki101 has logged off.

Katarafan1 and Waterkat7

Katarafan1: Meet me the park in an hour

Waterkat7: Why would I do that?

Katarafan1: Um… Cuz I'm doing a project… Yeah… On mouth to mouth…. I have to try on… a girl! Yeah! Yeah! K?

Waterkat7: Ok? Why don't you go ask Azula? Or Mai? Or Ty Lee?

Katarafan1: Cuz… there all out…. To see a movie.

Waterkat7: _Oh_… _OK_…. I'll see you the park!

Katarafan1: Yay! Woohoo! Bye! See ya cupcake!!

Katarafan1 has logged off

Waterkat7: ……………. Cupcake?

Waterkat7: I'm not going to the park… To the mall!

Waterkat7 has logged off.

Good? Bad? I will try to update me other stories soon. This one was one of the most popular, so I decided to do this one first. Oh, and please give me ideas for two people who you want to talk to each other. Thanks! R + R! See ya cupcake! :D


	5. Chapter 4 To the Internet!

Ok, I am UBER DUBER sorry that all of my stories were so late

Welcome Fanfictioners to the fourth chapter of Computer Conversations… Yay! Mm-kay… Enjoy! Thanks to Avatargirl92008 for an idea!

Pinkluver2 and Hungryman12

(Ty Lee) (Sokka)

Pinkluver2: Hello Sokka!

Hungryman12: Um… Hi?

Pinkluver2: … It's Ty Lee.

Hungryman12: Oh hi.

Pinkluver2: So I have a couple questions.

Hungryman12: Ok… Ask away…

Pinkluver2: Ok… 1. Do you have a crush on anyone?

Hungryman12: Um… Yeah… Mai. (lol)

Pinkluver2: ……… Ok. 2, what is your favorite color?

Hungryman12: Brown. Ugly brown.

Pinkluver2: Um… Eew? Do you think fluffy things are cute?

Hungryman12: Absolutely. Adorable.

Pinkluver2: Yay me 2! So do you like food?

Hungryman12: No I would rather snack on human flesh.

Pinkluver2: Uh… Okay… anyway, last question.would you date a cute firenation girl who LOVES pink and thinks Azula is awesome?

Hungryman12: Sure.

Pinkluver2: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!!

Hungryman12: Ok…

Pinkluver2: Thanks! This will all fit right into my crush blog! TO THE INTERNET!!

Hungryman12: INTERNET?! Ty Lee WAIT! I was just kidding I-

Pinkluver2 has logged off.

Hungryman12: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Hungryman12 and Mr.Air64

(Sokka) (Aang)

Hungryman12: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mr.Air64: Hi Sokka. What's the matter?

Hungryman12: TY LEE!!

Mr.Air64: Oh the pink girl from the fire nation?

Hungryman12: Yeah… She… questions…. Wrong answers… Internet….

Mr.Air64: So she asked you questions, you gave fake answers and she put them on the Internet?

Hungryman12: Yeah….

Mr.Air64: Well… Hmm… Give me the link.

Hungryman12: K… /PinkchickIloveSokka11/crushblog

Mr.Air64: Ok Hold on a sec…

Hungryman12: Ok.

Mr.Air64: Ooh…. That's baaaaaaad... Hm… I think Jet know how to hack stuff so you can take it down…

Hungryman12: O.o

Mr.Air64: Don't ask. Go ask him. Bye

Hungryman12: Bye…

Mr.Air64 has logged out.

Hungryman12: Jet… Grr…

Katarafan1 and Hungryman12:

(Jet and Sokka)

Hungryman12: Hi Jet…

Katarafan1: Sokka??

Hungryman12: Um… Yeah. Listen I need a favor…

Katarafan1: Why should I help you? You kept me away from my love!

Hungryman12: Um… Ok… I really need help though…

Katarafan1: What's in it for me?

Hungryman12: Um… What do you want?

Katarafan1: :D

Hungryman12: No… No! NO!!

Katarafan1: Oh Come ON! You need help, I like your sister… PLEASE??

Hungryman12: NEVER!!

Katarafan1: Then no help from me Bye!

Hungryman12: Wait!

Katarafan1: Hm?

Hungryman12: Fine… But just dinner!

Katarafan1: You pay.

Hungryman12: Heck no!

Katarafan1: I'm poor!!

Hungryman12: Fine.

Katarafan1: 7pm?

Hungryman12: 7.

Katarafan1: Yippee! Katara here I come!!

Katarafan1 has logged out.

Hungryman12: What have I done?

Stay tuned to see what Katara does when she finds out! Please R and R! It makes me feel special!:D


	6. Chapter 5 When Katara finds out

Hello people

_**Hello people. Here is chapter five. Enjoy!**_

Watercat7 and Flame22

(Katara) and (Zuko)

Watercat7: Hey Zuko!

Flame22: … Katara?

Watercat7: You know Ty Lee?

Flame22: … My sister's friend?

Watercat7: No my mom. Of course that Ty Lee!

Flame22: Yeah I know her.

Watercat7: Good. Doesn't she have a blog about my brother?

Flame22: … I guess? Why are you asking me this?!

Watercat7: Because… Someone told me that she wrote down all the opposites of my brother. So I went home today, looked it up, and they were all right!

Flame22: … No offense but I don't care.

Watercat7: YOU'RE NO HELP!!

Watercat7 has logged out.

Flame22: Wow. And I thought _I_ had anger issues!

Watercat7: I HEARD THAT!!

Flame22: Eep!

Katarafan1 and Watercat7

(Jet) and (Katara)

Katarafan1: Hey Katara!!

Watercat7: I don't have time for you, stalker!

Katarafan1: That's okay.

Watercat7: ??

Katarafan1: I just wanted to let you know I look forward for our date tonight.

Watercat7: … Date?

Katarafan1: You bet honey!

Watercat7: 1. Never call me that. 2. WHAT DATE?!

Katarafan1: The date your brother set up.

Watercat7: Sokka?!

Katarafan1: What he didn't tell you?

Watercat7: UH!!

Watercat7 has logged off.

Katarafan1: I guess not.

Watercat7 and Hungryman12

(Katara) and (Sokka)

Watercat7: SOKKA!!

Hungryman12: Sokka is away right now.

Watercat7: SOKKA!!

Hungryman12: uh… Please leave a message after the beep! BEEP!

Watercat7: … Let Sokka know that I love him.

Hungryman12: Aww!

Watercat7: AND THAT I WANT TO MURDER HIM!!

Hungryman12: … Um… I know that you're angry… but… I…

Watercat7: Set me up with my least favorite boy on earth!!

Hungryman12: Um… About that…

Watercat7: Why did you do it Sokka?

Hungryman12: Um… I love you?

Watercat7: Not gonna work!

Hungryman12: Okay… Well…

Watercat7: ??

Hungryman12:TyLeethatcreepygirlfromthefirenationaskedmequestionsandIgaveherallthewrongawnserssoshewrotetheminherblogthinkingtheyweretrue!!

Watercat7: …oh…

Hungryman12: Yeah.

Watercat7: So where do I come in?

Hungryman12: Um… Well… Jet has hacking skills, so I asked him to change it, and he, well… Did, but only if you were to date him… So I said yes.

Watercat7: Excuse me, but I have to go beat up Jet.

Hungryman12: Have fun little sister!

Watercat7 has logged off.

Hungryman12: Phew!


	7. Chapter 7 Gossiping Girls and Zuko!

Hello, and welcome to chapter six of Computer Conversations. I haven't posted anything for months, and since this is my most popular story (other than Your Characters) that I would post something for this first.

_I don't own Avatar, duh…_

_Enjoy!_

Suki101 and Rocker 43

(Suki) (Toph)

Suki101: Hey Toph did you hear what happened?

Rocker43: I never hear what happened.

Suki101: Okay, well it was epic.

Rocker43: …

Suki101: Ty lee asked Sokka questions about himself and he gave her wrong answers and then she posted them on the internet saying they were true, and Sokka flipped out and went to Jet to take it down and so Jet said 'only if I get something in return. Like a date with Katara' (which is sorta weird) and then so Sokka said okay until Katara found out but Jet had already found out, and so they have a date tongight and Katara is going to murder Sokka.

Rocker43: …oh.

Suki101: Omg I feel sooo proud I wrote all that~!

Rocker43: Alright, but I have to go…

Suki101: Do what?

Rocker43: Homework.

Suki101: I don't believe you.

Rocker43: But I do.

Suki101: You never do homework.

Rocker43: I know… I feel unaccomplished.

Suki101: Wow nice vocab-but I still don't believe you.

Rocker43: …jerk.

Suki101: ?!?!?

Rocker43 has logged out.

Suki101: …?

Gothgirl0 and Flame22

(Mai) (Zuko)

Gothgirl0: hey zuko did you hear what was up with everyone

Flame22: No, what happened?

Gothgirl0: *sigh* do i have to type it out?

Flame22: Well when else are you going to tell me?

Gothgirl0: idk… in person…?

Flame22: How about over dinner?

Gothgirl0: -.-

Flame22: Or not…

Gothgirl0: fine but you're buying my food…

Flame22: Okay. Deal. I'll pick you up at eight. Okay?

Gothgirl0: yep. see you then…

Gothgirl0 has logged out.

Flame22: ^.^ I have a date with Mai! ^.^

Gothgirl0: …

Flame22 has logged out.

Watercat7 and Flame22

(Katara) (Zuko)

Watercat7: ZUKO I AM SO TICKED OFF RIGHT NOW!

Flame22: Dare I ask why?

Watercat7: WELL-

Flame22: Nm I gtg (on my date with Mai! Teehee!)

Watercat7: THAT WAS VERY CREEPY!

Flame22 has logged out.

Watercat7: NOOOO!!! I NEED TO VEENT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flame22 is _on his date with Mai now._

Watercat7: WHAT A FREAK!!!

Watercat7: …

Watercat7: CURSE THIS CAPLOCK!!!

NEXT time, on Computer Conversations, I will be introducing 2 special guests. See if you can guess who they are. XD Please Review, I read EVERY one of them. Thank you!!! 3


End file.
